


We sail together

by S_H_Saine



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #babyjonerys, #boatoflove, #jonerys, Boat Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, POV Multiple, Romantic Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_H_Saine/pseuds/S_H_Saine
Summary: Após a primeira noite juntos, Jon Snow e Daenerys Targaryen acordam nos braços um do outro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic ficou rondando minha cabeça após assistir o final da temporada 7 de GoT. Eu tentei, mas não consegui resistir e tive que escrever para conseguir voltar a dormir. Como não encontrei no AO3 nenhuma outra com o mesmo assunto em Português, resolvi postar aqui, embora estivesse acostumada apenas a ler (principalmente em Inglês). Sendo assim, perdoem os erros de principiante. =)  
> Ah, e espero também não desagardar ninguém, foi sem grandes pretenções.

Jon acordou pela manhã sentindo a respiração quente dela tocando seu ombro.

Ainda sonolento, ele esfregou os olhos, tentando focalizá-los melhor, logo notando uma das mãos da rainha descansando sobre seu peito. Suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas nas dela sob os cobertores, e a pele dela parecia feita de seda pura, embora deliciosamente quente, em contato com a dele. O silêncio da cabine era apenas interrompido pelo o som das ondas batendo contra o casco do barco e pela respiração lenta da mulher em seus braços, enquanto que a luz fraca do sol de inverno emoldurava a janela, iluminando apenas o necessário. Enfim, tudo parecia perfeito.

Ele beijou-a na testa e fechou os olhos novamente, desejando poder voltar a dormir e, assim, delongar aquele momento quase inacreditável. No entanto, dentro dele algo já gritava, insistentemente. Era sua consciência lembrando-o que preciso voltar à realidade.

Preocupado com as repercussões negativas caso alguém descobrisse onde – e com quem – ele havia passado a maior parte da noite acordado, fazendo amor até não ter mais forças, Jon considerou que o melhor a fazer era se levantar e voltar para sua própria cabine, enquanto os corredores ainda estivessem vazios. Não sem antes se despedir da encantadora Targaryen ao seu lado.

Sentindo o coração pesado, o Rei no Norte deslizou os dedos sobre o rosto dela e chamou-a com um sussurro rouco " _Your Grace_?"

Dany respirou fundo e moveu a cabeça lentamente, o suficiente para encará-lo com os olhos lânguidos.

" _Lord Snow._ " replicou da mesma forma.

"Eu preciso voltar para minha própria cabine antes que alguém dê por minha falta, _minha rainha._ " anunciou, afagando os cabelos dela. A jovem monarca não pareceu gostar da ideia e abraçou-o com força.

"Não, você não tem minha permissão para sair.” provocou em resposta, fazendo o rei do Norte rir baixinho.

"Então eu sou seu prisioneiro agora?" ele quis saber.

"Sim, agora você é”. Dany confirmou, beijando-o no pescoço, no queixo e logo encontrando seus lábios.

Jon agarrou-a pela nuca e beijou-a com a mesma paixão de horas atrás. Paixão esta que o trouxera até a cama dela. Bater em sua porta havia sido uma das decisões mais difíceis que ele já tivera que tomar em sua vida. No início, havia um grande temor pela rejeição, contudo, por outro lado, ele sabia que a aceitação mudaria tudo – e isso era igualmente aterrador. Agora, enquanto roubava o fôlego dela sobre os travesseiros, Jon tinha a clara convicção de que tudo havia valido a pena, e sentia-se grato pelo fato de que palavras haviam sido desnecessárias. Ele havia esquecido toda e qualquer eloqüência que um dia tivera no instante em que seus olhares se encontraram.

"Eu adoraria ficar, mas você não acha que devemos manter isso, eu quero dizer, _nós_ , em segredo? Pelo menos por enquanto?" sugeriu, separando seus lábios dos dela com dificuldade. Se não se forçasse a fazê-lo, acabaria não resistindo em tomá-la outra vez.

A Khaleesi ponderou, fitando-o por um instante com seus hipnotizantes olhos cor de ametista. Em seguida, cedeu, com ar de desânimo.

"Você está certo. Eu vou deixá-lo ir, desde que me prometa voltar na próxima noite e me contar toda sua história. Incluindo a verdade sobre essas cicatrizes..." demandou, cuidadosamente deslizando os dedos sobre o peito dele.

Apesar do leve arrepio que o toque dela lhe causava, Jon conseguiu sorrir "Eu prometo, se você me prometer contar cada detalhe sobre a sua história também." devolveu, realmente interessado em ouvir a trajetória daquela mulher tão delicada, porém feroz feito um dragão, quando necessário.

Daenerys concordou, beijando-o mais uma vez "Está certo. Temos um acordo.”

**

A Mãe dos Dragões tinha o olhar fixo no espelho à sua frente, mas sua mente estava muito distante.

Ela não conseguia evitar reviver em seus pensamentos os eventos da noite anterior. O cheiro daquele homem tão belo ainda cercava a cômodo e seu próprio corpo. Ela ainda podia sentir o peso dele sobre ela, o gosto de sua boca e a fome do toque de suas mãos ásperas pelo trato com a espada em sua pele. Tais memórias eram intensas demais para serem ignoradas e constantemente a distraía durante o dia.

" _Lord Tyrion_ disse que devemos chegar a _White Harbor_ ainda hoje." ela ouviu a voz de Missandei atrás de si, trabalhando em suas tranças com seus dedos ágeis "O que para mim parece maravilhoso, já que eu não suportaria mais nem um dia dentro deste navio, depois dessas longas três semanas e de todo o mau tempo que enfrentamos.” reclamou.

"Eu queria poder navegar para sempre.” a Targaryen devaneou em resposta, quase para si mesma “Mesmo com o mau tempo e todos os transtornos.” ponderou.

A conselheira não pode evitar sorrir "Ninguém jamais a culparia por querer isso, _Your Grace._ ” provocou, e a rainha sorriu de volta, timidamente "Vocês dois enfim debateram sobre o relacionamento de vocês? Ou sobre como será quando chegarmos a _Winterfell_?" perguntou, soando curiosa.

Daenerys negou com a cabeça "Não. Ainda estamos evitando assuntos futuros.” respondeu com certa tristeza. Sem dúvida, a guerra contra o Rei da Noite e seu Exército sempre os assombrava e parecia estúpido fazer planos vindouros "Tudo o que sei até agora sobre o Rei no Norte é sobre o seu passado... e sobre seu presente.” concluiu, tentando soar mais alegre. As duas mulheres sorriram uma para a outra, e Missandei retomou sua tarefa, satisfeita. A Rainha fez o mesmo com seus pensamentos.

Pensar em Jon Snow estava se tornando uma distração viciante para ela.

O jeito como ele a observava após amá-la, com seus olhos negros, tão doces e tenros. O jeito como ele a abraçava com seus braços rijos, prendendo-a contra seu peito. A maneira como ele a beijava, com suavidade algumas vezes, e de forma tão erótica em outras. E a forma como ele a possuía, virilmente, sedentamente, feito um lobo selvagem, ao mesmo tempo tendo cuidado para não machucá-la – principalmente depois que ela relatou tudo o que sofreu em suas primeiras noites como esposa. Cada instante passado junto dele, cada segundo, parecia um delírio. Contudo, ao que tudo indicava, a vida seria muito diferente quando ancorassem.

A mulher suspirou, tentando dissipar um súbito medo do que poderia vir a acontecer a partir do momento em que Jon avançasse ainda mais para o Norte com suas tropas. Ela tentou se concentrar de novo em seu reflexo no espelho, percebendo que Missandei estava por terminar seu cabelo, e em seguida, ficou de pé, passando a verificar suas roupas. Suas mãos deslizavam sobre seu ventre para desfazer o enrugado do longo casaco branco, quando uma súbita revelação congelou-a por completo. O tipo de intuição que ela não experimentava há muito tempo. Como quando ela teve certeza de que não podia ser queimada por qualquer tipo de fogo e entrou na pira funerária de Khal Drogo, carregando consigo três ovos de dragão.

" _Não. Eu estou alucinando. Não pode ser_..." sussurrou para si mesma, incrédula, observando que de fato seu sangue deveria ter descido justamente naquela semana.

"Você disse alguma coisa, _Your Grace_?" A conselheira indagou, soando confusa.

A Rainha engasgou brevemente "Oh, não! Quero dizer, sim. Mas não era nada! Apenas pensando em voz alta.” respondeu, escondendo sua repentina inquietação "Você pode ir agora, Missandei. Obrigada pela ajuda novamente.” agradeceu com um sorriso forçado.

“À suas ordens, _minha rainha_.” a conselheira obedeceu, hesitantemente saindo do cômodo.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Dany voltou ao espelho. Não havia sinal de mudança em seu corpo e ela não sentia nada incomum. No entanto, era raro ter uma intuição tão forte e esta nunca a enganara antes, por mais impossível que pudesse parecer. _Mas a bruxa disse..._ Lembrou-se bem daquelas palavras. A menos que a previsão de Jon estivesse correta e a mulher talvez não tivesse sido uma fonte confiável de informações.

O que ainda não fazia sentido. Afinal, por que isto haveria de acontecer agora, quando a Grande Guerra se mostrava tão iminente?

Daenerys sentiu-se tonta por um instante. Seu coração pulsava aos solavancos. Em busca de um pouco de ar fresco, ela deixou cabine em direção o convés. Precisava encontrar o homem responsável por toda aquela desordem em sua vida e compartilhar com ele seus medos, ou iria simplesmente enlouquecer.

**

Lord Snow também não estava nada contente com a notícia de que, em poucas horas, estariam em terra firme.

Era errado pensar de tal forma, ele sabia. A viagem não deveria ter sido tão longa, e eles quase naufragaram mais de uma vez. Ainda sim, haviam sido semanas inesquecíveis. Noite após noite, ele estivera junto da Rainha, sob as cobertas, se perdendo entre as coxas dela. Quando as portas da cabine se fechavam, e roupas começavam a serem tiradas em desatino, era como se não houvesse guerras por serem travadas, disputas pelo trono, mortos-vivos. Era como se não houvesse mais nada. Ele era somente _Jon_ e ela somente _Dany_.

Contudo, bastava tomar novamente os corredores pela manhã, para que todo o sonho se desfizesse em brumas. E por mais que ele desejasse ficar junto dela até o último de seus dias, Jon não conseguia sentir que aquilo era a coisa certa para se desejar.

“Achou algo interessante no fundo da caneca, _My Lord_?” ele teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pela chegada do jovem Gendry no refeitório, e se viu obrigado a recompor-se de seu devaneio.

“Apenas terminando meu café da manhã.” negou, casualmente.

Gendry achou graça “Ah, sim. Sem dúvida.” ironizou puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se próximo ao Rei do Norte, o observando por um momento “Me permite uma pergunta, _Your Grace_?” soltou, de súbito.

“Sim.” Jon assentiu, torcendo para que não fosse nenhuma retórica complicada.

O rapaz tinha a testa franzida quando despejou “Por que você não a pede em casamento logo de vez?”

Os olhos negros do Rei se arregalaram. Esperava que apenas os seus respectivos conselheiros estivessem cientes de que ele estivera dividindo a cama com a Rainha. Afinal, para estes era impraticável esconder qualquer coisa “Quem mais sabe, além de você?” indagou sobressaltado.

O bastardo deu de ombros “Todo mundo, eu acho. Esse barco não é tão grande, e certos barulhos ecoam...” disse sem entraves até que Jon bufou, remexendo-se em seu lugar de forma inquieta “Enfim, eu ainda não entendo. É possível ver nos olhos dela que ela te ama, e você a ama também... Não ama?” prosseguiu.

 _Mais do que qualquer coisa, mais do que eu deveria..._ respondeu o Rei internamente. Nem mesmo seus sentimentos por Ygritte, jamais haviam sido tão fortes.

“Não é tão simples quanto parece, Gendry.” se ele esquivou, olhando de novo para o fundo de sua caneca de madeira esculpida “Daenerys é uma Rainha, uma Targaryen legítima. Ela merece mais do que um Rei bastardo do Norte com tendências suicidas.” confessou, talvez por acreditar que Gendry seria o único ali capaz de entendê-lo.

Contrariamente, o rapaz deu risada “Você soou exatamente como o anão Lannister agora.” brincou, e Jon riu também.

“Lord Tyrion sabe das coisas.” defendeu o outro “Ele, Sor Davos, até mesmo Ser Jorah Mormont já vieram pedir para eu me afastar da Rainha.” explicou fazendo uma pausa. Tais pedidos haviam sido completamente ignorados, mas ele nunca lhes prometeu nada, de qualquer forma. Afinal, Jon não conseguiria mais ficar longe dela, mesmo se quisesse “Eles acham que, embora nossa aliança militar seja bem-vinda na Grande Guerra, sentimentos seriam uma péssima distração, que poderia levá-la a cometer atos impensados e, até mesmo, fatais. Além disso, Daenerys precisa de um marido que sirva para reinar ao lado dela em _King’s Landing_ algum dia, e eu pertenço ao Norte, assim como meus irmãos.” concluiu, aborrecido por no fundo concordar – em partes – com eles.

Gendry escrutinou o guerreiro por um instante “E você já procurou saber qual a opinião _dela_ sobre tudo isso?” inquiriu.

Jon fitou-o sem saber o que responder, mas antes que pudesse formular alguma coisa, Sor Davos surgiu rente à porta do refeitório.

“Lord Snow, aí está você. A Rainha está à sua procura.” avisou, e ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Jon ergueu-se da mesa, de pronto.

“Onde ela está?” indagou ao amigo.

“No convés, _Your Grace_.” respondeu o outro.

O Rei do Norte agradeceu e despediu-se se Gendry com um menear de cabeça. Em seguida, rumou a passos largos para o deck superior.

**

Daenerys observava melancolicamente seus dois dragões sobrevoando ao longe, junto às nuvens cinzentas, sentindo falta do terceiro.

Um vento congelante soprava contra ela, a ponto de causar-lhe calafrios junto à borda do navio. Por fim, a Targaryen notou Jon aproximando-se dela pelas costas, e inspirou fundo, escondendo seus pensamentos.

“ _Your Grace_ deseja falar comigo?” perguntou ele com sua usual austeridade, parando ao seu lado e também fitando o horizonte.

A rainha evitou olhá-lo diretamente, visto que, sempre que o fazia, algo nela se acendia e aquela não era a hora apropriada para tais sensações. Ademais, era preciso manter as aparências, considerando que parte da tripulação andava de um lado para o outro a pouca distância deles.

“Sim. Acompanhe-me até o escritório, por favor.” solicitou, virando as costas e saindo sem dizer mais nada.

Jon teve a nítida certeza de que algo estava errado e esperou um minuto ou dois antes se seguir atrás dela.

No instante em que ele entrou no pequeno cômodo e fechou a porta, Daenerys jogou-se em seus braços, enterrando a cabeça em seu peito e abraçando-o com força. Sentia-se extremamente aliviada em poder se desfazer de sua máscara de monarca fria e inabalável, e agir de acordo com suas vontades.

O jovem Lobo Branco abraçou-a de volta, preocupado “O que foi, meu amor? O que aconteceu?” quis saber, e a mulher procurou pelo rosto dele.

“Você estava certo… mais uma vez.” sussurrou com os olhos marejando, deixando-o completamente tenso de expectativa.

“Do que está falando, Dany?” pressionou-a.

A rainha engoliu seco, tentando pensar na maneira de dizer o que precisava dizer. Não estava sendo nem um pouco fácil escolher as palavras e ela temia pela postura que ele poderia tomar após saber.

“Essa manhã, enquanto terminava de me arrumar, tive uma intuição bastante assustadora.”

Jon franziu o cenho “Uma intuição?”

Os olhos cor de ametista de Dany vadearam pela capa de inverno dele “Sim. E agora eu vejo o quanto fui tola em acreditar em alguém que me odiava. Se ao menos eu tivesse te dado ouvidos…” foi tentando esclarecer, ainda sem saber como, até que o Rei do Norte cingiu seu rosto, fazendo-a encará-lo de novo.

“Sem mais delongas, _My Queen._ O que você está querendo me contar?” insistiu.

A Targaryen encheu o pulmão de ar, tomando coragem “O que eu estou tentando dizer é que percebi essa manhã fortes indícios de que eu esteja esperando um filho seu.” conseguiu concluir.

Um silêncio aterrador se fez no cômodo. Jon ainda encarava Dany, subitamente pálido e boquiaberto, contudo. Ela não conseguiria jamais adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça dele naquele momento.

“Jon, por favor, diga alguma coisa.” suplicou após alguns segundos, apreensiva, mas ele parecia ter sido petrificado “Jon?” repetiu.

Como se voltasse a si num lampejo, o bastardo recobrou os movimentos e avançou em direção aos lábios dela, roubando o ar de seus pulmões. Daenerys foi surpreendida pela tenacidade daquele beijo, mas tentou responder à altura, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. Jamais esperaria uma reação como aquela.

“Isso significa que você está feliz?” perguntou no que deu a ela a chance de voltar a respirar.

Jon sorriu “Feliz e apavorado.” confessou meio sem jeito, encostando a testa na dela “Desde garoto, eu havia decido que não queria ser pai. Parecia injusto condenar uma criança ao mesmo destino que tive. Mas, então, você entrou na minha vida e mudou todas as minhas crenças, todas as convicções. E secretamente, eu andei mesmo pensando sobre isso, desejando algum dia conseguir engravidá-la... Só não ousei imaginar que poderia acontecer tão rápido.” concluiu, e Dany tinha o semblante emotivo enquanto o ouvia, lágrimas quentes escorrendo por suas bochechas.

“Pois aconteceu. Eu já havia até perdido as esperanças, me acostumado com a ideia de que nunca mais iria conceber, embora tenha sonhado noites atrás que amamentava um bebezinho de olhos escuros como os seus.” contou-lhe, aos cochichos, vendo Jon abrir um sorriso largo “E agora, meu sonho poderá virar realidade... Se tudo der certo, é claro. Se eu conseguir…” sentiu que não podia continuar a frase, pois lhe doía só de pensar.

“Shh… Nós vamos conseguir. _Juntos_.” ele passou a consolá-la, abraçando-a novamente, secando seu rosto com os polegares. De um segundo para o outro, no entanto, voltou a afastar-se “Isso me fez me lembrar que eu preciso te pedir algo muito importante.” anunciou, e enquanto se colocava sobre um dos joelhos perante ela, segurando suas mãos, ia deixando todos seus temores de lado. Nada mais importava para ele neste mundo. Apenas a mulher de sua vida e a criança que ela carregava.

“Jon, o que você…?” ele procurou entender, mas ele a interrompeu.

“Daenerys Stormborn, você concederia a este humilde bastardo, Guardião das Terras do Norte, a honra de ser seu marido?” pediu.

A Filha da Tormenta não foi capaz de reter as lágrimas “Sim. Eu aceito.” assentiu, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

Jon abraçou-a pelos quadris e beijou-a sobre o umbigo, antes de se erguer e beijá-la apaixonadamente nos lábios. Nenhum deles se lembrava de ter tido outro momento assim tão feliz em suas vidas.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Manter as aparências parecia uma tarefa impossível, após aportarem em _White Harbor_.

Daenerys optou por deixar a notícia do noivado e da gravidez para ser dada quando alcançassem _Winterfell –_ e _após_ a reunião com os _Lords_ do Norte. Grandes eram as chances de resistência por parte destes ao fato de que Jon Snow havia jurado lealdade a Casa Targaryen, e eles iam precisar de todo o apoio possível de seus Conselheiros, no lugar da desaprovação dos mesmos. Sendo assim, era preciso seguir cautelosamente com o planejado.

Para Jon, evitar admirá-la o tempo todo era o mais complicado.

Desde a primeira vez em colocara seus olhos sobre Dany, Jon a achara a mais bela das mulheres que ele já conhecera. Seus longos cachos prateados, o corpo miúdo, porém curvilíneo, o rosto altivo e delicado, com seu típico semblante de descendente de reis. Agora, que ele entendia a proporção que seus sentimentos por ela haviam tomado, não observá-la era um suplício, algo que ele se forçava para tentar fazer enquanto cavalgavam rumo à sua casa pela _Kingsroad_.

A neve caía insistente sobre eles, e o vento silvava ao longe. O Longo Inverno havia escondido a luz do sol e apenas algumas horas de penumbra separava o dia da noite. Seu cavalo marchava pouco atrás do da Rainha e Jon ouvia sem muita atenção a conversa entre Sor Davos com Lady Brienne. Ele se interessara muito em ouvir a guerreira contar sobre sua irmã Arya e a incrível espadachim que ela se tornara, no entanto, novamente suas preocupações se voltaram apenas para Dany.

Não estaria ela muito cansada pela extensa viagem? Estaria aquecida o suficiente em seu manto branco? Teria fome ou sede? Ele queria poder perguntar. Queria poder trazê-la para seu próprio cavalo e escondê-la em seus braços, deixando ela e o bebê deles protegidos do frio. Mas a Targaryen seguia cavalgando sem demonstrar fraqueza, rígida e silenciosa, feito uma estátua de mármore.

A comitiva parou para acampar quando o caminho ficou escuro demais para prosseguirem e a nevasca agravou-se. Jon seguiu com Sor Davos para verificar se os suprimentos enviados por Lady Sansa haveriam de ser suficiente para alimentar os exércitos de Dothrakis e Unsullied. Ele já terminava sua inspeção, quando foi surpreendido por Missandei correndo em sua direção.

“ _Lord Snow_...” disse ela ofegante ao alcançá-lo “A Rainha necessita imediatamente de vossa ajuda.” proferiu, fazendo o coração do Nortenho saltar dentro do peito.

Ao entrar na tenda que havia sido montada para a Rainha, Jon encontrou-a deitada sobre várias camadas de pele, mas ainda sim, tremendo vigorosamente. Seus lábios estavam arroxeados e seus dentes batiam de leve quando ela chamou-o baixinho “J-on...”.

“Acalme-se, meu amor. Vou ficar aqui com você.” disse ele, prontamente passando a tirar suas luvas, a placa de peito com o símbolo Stark e sua capa úmida pela neve. Missandei ajudou-o a deitar-se sob as peles junto de Dany e Jon puxou a Rainha para junto de si, enlaçando-a com braços e pernas “Você pode ir agora, _My Lady_. Eu cuido dela a partir daqui.” disse à Conselheira “Procure aquecer-se melhor também.” sugeriu.

Missandei assentiu “Obrigada, _My Lord_.” e, fazendo uma mesura, deixou-os a sós.

Jon voltou a apertar Dany entre os braços. Sua pele estava fria, embora ela usasse uma camisola grossa de lã e longas meias. Ela encolheu-se contra o peito dele feito um gatinho, finalmente parando de tremer. Contudo, Jon ainda não estava totalmente convencido de que ela estava a salvo do congelamento.

Ele caçou os lábios dela e beijou-a intensamente, até que estivessem vermelhos e quentes de novo. Não conhecida melhor maneira de aquecer alguém e sentia que seu desejo por ela era inesgotável.

“Sente-se melhor?” quis saber, quando ela precisou parar para respirar.

Dany sorriu, arrebatada “Muito melhor.” garantiu, atacando-o outra vez.

As mãos de Jon não resistiram à atração que o corpo da Targaryen exercia sobre ele, e logo seu toque deslizava pela coluna dela, indo parar em seu quadril. A longa camisola foi aos poucos sendo suspensa, e Dany gemeu brevemente em meio ao beijo quando os dedos dele procuraram espaço entre suas coxas, afastando sua roupa de baixo.

“Eis o fogo que nunca se apaga.” Jon brincou sorrindo, notando-a quente e úmida, cedendo espaço para suas carícias.

“É você que o mantém aceso, _Lord Snow_.” ela devolveu, sorrindo lascivamente de volta e mordendo-o no queixo, suas mãos já desfazendo os laços que prendiam as calças dele.

Jon tomou sua boca de um jeito faminto, escalando seu corpo assim que ela terminou de despi-lo.

Sem pudores, Daenerys afastou ainda mais os joelhos, acomodando os quadris dele. O Rei sabia que não haveria graus negativos capazes de pará-lo quando começasse a se movimentar entre as coxas da mulher que ele amava, e por isso deixou-se guiar para o lugar que agora ele tinha como sendo o _seu_ lugar. Suas mãos passaram a correr, indômitas, pelas costas da Rainha, indo encontrar sossego em seu traseiro, apertando-os com ardor. A percepção dos mamilos rígidos dela se esfregando em seu tórax o deixava ainda mais teso, e então era ele quem tremia, porém, em nada devido ao frio.

"Eu te amo tanto, Dany... minha Dany..." passou a gemer, de olhos cerrados, em meio à loucura dos beijos dela.

"Eu também te amo, Jon... Muito!" Dany chorou em retorno, emaranhando seus dedos nos cachos escuros dele, devaneando entre um orgasmo e outro.

Por fim, eles atingiram o ápice juntos, abafando urros e gritos, sons esses que foram imediatamente seguidos pela respiração arfante dos dois, até o silêncio voltou a se fazer presente.

 

**

Danerys acordou assustada, sentindo algo frio e molhado tocando seu nariz. 

Ela conteve um grito ao abrir os olhos e ver um enorme lobo branco de olhos vermelhos, encarando-a com curiosidade. Jamais havia visto um lobo de perto em sua vida, mas se lembrava da noite em que Jon lhe contara, cheio de saudade, sobre seu lobo de estimação. Ao que parecia, a criatura havia encontrado seu dono, de alguma forma.

" _Ghost_?" ela quis confirmar, e o _direwolf_ mexeu as orelhas ao ouvir seu nome, sentando-se sobre as patas traseiras. 

Jon a abraçava protetoramente pelas costas, e Dany precisou empurrar de leve o braço dele para conseguir soltar uma das mãos. Ela esticou os dedos com cuidado e, percebendo que não haveria rejeição, tocou o pelo espesso do pescoço do animal, o qual pareceu apreciar o carinho.

"Ele gostou de você." ouviu de súbito o Rei do Norte proferir atrás de si, erguendo a cabeça.

"Também gostei dele." Sorriu ela, acompanhando Jon sentar-se e chamar a fera para juntar-se a eles.

"Venha cá, rapaz! Vem!" chamou, e  _Ghost_  pulou sobre as peles, desajeitado, causando risadas nos dois monarcas ao pisar neles com suas patas pesadas. Ele lambeu e cheirou Jon várias vezes enquanto este o apertava e afagava com força seu pelo e Dany achou tocante a interação dos dois, entretendo-se em alisá-lo também.

"Ele parece lhe ser muito fiel. Até veio encontrá-lo tão longe de casa!" comentou a Khaleesi, contentemente.

O bastardo meneou a cabeça "De fato, ele é. Mas não imaginei que seria capaz de me achar aqui." disse, impressionado "Se pudesse, levaria  _Ghost_  comigo para onde eu fosse... Mas ele não é tão amistoso com a maioria das pessoas como foi com você." explicou.

Os olhos de Dany fitaram o vazio “Drogon também foi estranhamente complacente com você, naquela ocasião. Nunca vi ninguém conseguir tocá-lo, além de mim.” lembrou-se, e toda vez que o fazia, uma sensação estranha se remexia em seu peito.

“Por falar em Drogon, _My Queen_...” Jon fez uma pausa para expulsar _Ghost_ da cama, e o lobo obedeceu a contragosto, indo deitar-se no chão ao lado de Dany “Teremos que discutir o que vamos fazer, já que você não poderá mais montá-lo contra o exército dos mortos.” lembrou.

Daenerys desviou o olhar. Não havia exatamente parado para refletir sobre o assunto "Não acho que seja algo que possamos discutir, Jon. Meus dragões são nossa única chance de vencer aquelas criaturas." retorquiu com desanimo.

“Ainda sim, nada é mais importante do que está aqui agora.” o guerreiro devolveu, alisando o ventre dela. A monarca pousou a mão sobre a mão dele e olhou-o esmorecida.

“Eu sei. Porém, também não posso pensar em te perder... Eu não suportaria...” mordeu os lábios, evitando chorar. Jon abraçou-a, não querendo vê-la triste.

“Você não vai me perder.” garantiu, beijando os cabelos dela “Nós vamos encontrar uma solução e tudo vai se acertar, está bem?” concluiu, carinhosamente.

A jovem Targaryen assentiu com a cabeça, agarrando-se a ele. Queria poder ter tanta certeza quanto ele demonstrava ter.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabei não resistindo e escrevendo um pouco mais, atendendo à pedidos. Não sei até onde vai. Vamos indo. Obrigada a todas que elogiaram!


	3. Chapter 3

Jon e Dany avistaram as majestosas e austeras torres de  _Winterfell_  pouco antes que os últimos raios de sol desaparecessem por completo e a noite escura voltasse a cair sobre eles.

 

O Rei do Norte sentia-se ansioso por chegar ao castelo e reencontrar seus irmãos, os quais, por muito tempo, ele achou que nunca mais veria. Sendo assim, acelerou seu cavalo e desceu as colinas, deixando os companheiros de viagem e a Rainha alguns metros para trás.

 

Quando os grandes portões se abriram para ele, Jon não hesitou em desmontar e adiantar-se apressado até o pátio, logo reparando que alguém já corria em sua direção. Era uma jovem de estatura mediana e cabelos escuros, os quais estavam amarrados ao modo Stark, como os dele.

 

 _Arya_.

 

O bastardo espremeu os olhos, tentando evitar chorar no que ela pulou em seus ombros como costumava fazer quando apenas uma garotinha, abraçando-o apertado. Estava um pouco mais pesada do que costumava ser, Jon reparou com alegria e, por fim, ele soltou-se dela para fitá-la.

 

“Senti tanto a sua falta...” os dois disseram com um sorriso largo, quase ao mesmo tempo, segurando o rosto um do outro entre as mãos e dando uma risada em seguida. Para Jon, ela não havia mudado quase nada, pois continuava com o mesmo olhar travesso e desafiador, o espírito forte transparecendo em seu semblante. E não importava se agora ela havia ganhado curvas e um pouco mais de altura, para ele, Arya continuava sendo eternamente sua amada irmãzinha caçula.

 

A contemplação de ambos foi interrompida pela chegada de outras pessoas ali, entretanto. Logo, Jon viu Sansa empurrando uma cadeira de rodas feita de madeira, e quase não reconheceu quem estava sentado nesta. Ao contrário de Arya, Bran estava demasiadamente diferente do menino de quem um dia ele se despedira com um beijo na testa antes de partir para a Muralha.

 

Sem perder mais nem um segundo sequer, o Rei antecipou-se e se curvou perante o irmão para abraçá-lo apertado também.

 

“Você demorou.” comentou o rapaz sobre o ombro dele, quase mecanicamente. Jon sorriu, soltando-o, as lágrimas quase o vencendo.

 

“Sim. Nossa jornada foi marcada pelo...”

 

“Mau tempo.” completou Bran, fazendo o ex _Lord Comander_  franzir o cenho, surpreso “É, eu sei.” completou.

 

Jon sentiu que os dois iam ter muito que conversar, mas por hora ele apenas adiantou-se até Sansa e abraçou-a também, demoradamente.

 

“A Rainha... ela veio mesmo com você?” quis saber a Lady de Winterfell, quando os dois voltaram a se encarar.

 

O Rei desviou os olhos, com medo que estes o traíssem logo de cara “Sim. Eu a deixei com todos os demais membros da comitiva e vim na frente. Mas ela deve estar para chegar a qualquer instante.” respondeu ele, e nem bem terminou de falar, barulhos de cascos de cavalo puderam sem ouvidos novamente junto aos portões.

 

Daenerys foi a primeira a surgir, escoltada por Ghost e seguida por Sor Davos, Jorah, Grey Worm e Misandei. Lord Tyrion e Lord Varys chegaram logo atrás.

 

“Aí está ela.” soprou Jon ao vê-la, contendo um sorriso.

 

Finalmente, teria a oportunidade de apresentar sua futura esposa ao que restara de sua família.

 

**

 

A primeira impressão que a Mãe dos Dragões teve de  _Winterfell_  é que se tratava de um lugar triste.

 

O que não seria para menos, obviamente, depois de tudo o que o Norte havia enfrentado após a última visita do falecido Reiusurpador, Robert Baratheon.

 

Olhando ao redor, ela notou Jon Snow se aproximando com outros três jovens em seu encalço, um deles numa cadeira de rodas, os quais supôs serem seus irmãos. Com a ajuda de Sor Jorah, a Khaleesi desmontou então seu cavalo e foi cumprimentar os anfitriões, sob os olhares curiosos e admirados dos guardas.

 

Arya e Sansa curvaram-se perante ela, atitude que foi copiada pelos demais presentes, enquanto Jon e Bran fizeram uma mesura com a cabeça. Daenerys sorriu amavelmente para os quatro, evitando contemplar seu noivo por mais tempo do que o necessário.

 

“Bem vinda a  _Winterfell_ ,  _Your Grace_.” disse a Lady Stark, rápida em quebrar o silêncio “Meu nome é Sansa, e estes são meus irmão Arya e Bran Stark.” apresentou ela, e a rainha aquiesceu, cerimoniosamente.

 

“É um prazer conhecê-los.” afirmou.

 

“A honra é toda nossa.” disse Arya, olhando a monarca nos olhos. De imediato, Daenerys percebeu que nada do que havia ouvido sobre a jovem era exagero e a semelhança entre ela e Jon era inegável.

 

“Em nome de todo o Povo do Norte, nós agradecemos sua decisão de se juntar a nós na guerra contra o Exército dos Mortos.” declarou Bran, em tom mais formal.

 

“Os Mortos são nossos inimigos em comum, Lord Stark.” devolveu a Targaryen, amavelmente “É minha obrigação como legítima Rainha dos Sete Reinos lutar para proteger todos os seus cidadãos.” garantiu, sabendo que sua mensagem havia sido recebida, e observando com visão periférica que Tyrion se aproximava de Sansa para cumprimentá-la.

 

Bran anuiu com um sorriso educado em resposta, e Sansa voltou a se dirigir à rainha.

 

“Creio que tanto a Vossa Majestade quanto seus Conselheiros estejam cansados da longa viagem. Se puderem me acompanhar, irei levá-los até seus aposentos, onde poderão se lavar e repousar um pouco até a hora jantar, que já está para ser servido.” sugeriu, indicando a entrada do castelo.

 

“Certamente.” Daenerys passou a caminhar atrás dela, juntamente com Arya, que parecia bastante interessada em lhe fazer perguntas.

 

E ao cruzar com Jon pelo caminho, lançou-lhe o olhar breve de entendimento, o qual foi de pronto correspondido.

 

O casal havia combinado na noite anterior que se casariam quando chegassem à  _Winterfell_ , porém, o Lobo Branco precisava primeiro conversar com seus irmãos e fazê-los compreender sua decisão, e a Nascida da Tormenta sabia que isso não seria nada fácil para ele.

 

**

 

Ao entrar no Castelo, Jon Snow foi agradavelmente surpreendido pela presença de Samwell Tarly, aguardando para cumprimentá-lo com um abraço fraternal.

 

“Snow, que bom revê-lo!” bradou o ex-membro da Patrulha da Noite, fazendo o amigo rir.

 

“Bom revê-lo também, meu amigo.” aprovou o bastardo com seu sorriso tímido “Como estão Gilly e o pequeno Sam?” quis saber.

 

“Estão bem. Você irá encontrá-los mais tarde...” Sam respondeu, um pouco nervoso “Mas antes disso, precisamos conversar sobre algo de extrema importância.” emendou, abrindo espaço para que Bran se aproximasse de ambos, com a ajuda de um serviçal, que prontamente deixou-os à sós.

 

A expressão no rosto do rapaz era soturna, reparou o Rei, não gostando disso “Sam tem razão. Há algo que você precisa saber, Jon. E o quanto antes, melhor.” reforçou.

 

Com um suspiro cansado, de quem esperava poder tirar suas vestes pesadas e também ir descansar antes da refeição ser servida, o bastardo assentiu.

 

“Certo. Onde iremos conversar?” indagou.

 

Minutos mais tarde, os três se encontravam entre as paredes úmidas e escuras da cripta dos Starks, perante a estátua de Lyanna. Sam e Bran haviam contado tudo o que haviam descoberto sobre a verdadeira descendência de Jon, mas este parecia incrédulo, incapaz de engolir tais fatos.

 

“Não pode ser...” agitou-se ele, esfregando os lábios e andando de um lado ao outro “Deve se tratar de outra pessoa, de outro bastardo que está por aí, em algum lugar!” tentou discutir, aturdido.

 

“Jon, eu vi tudo!” Bran insistiu, com veemência “Eu a vi dizendo com todas as palavras no ouvido do nosso pai, antes de morrer... Seu verdadeiro nome é Aegon Targaryen e você é o legítimo herdeiro do Trono de Ferro.” reafirmou o aleijado.

 

“Não!” o Rei bradou, com os lábios tremendo “Isso faria dela... isso faria dela minha  _tia_!” cuspiu ele para o irmão, com um olhar de pura agonia.

 

As íris escuras de Sam voaram dele para Bran, sem entender nada.

 

“Você está falando da Rainha?” inquiriu o estudioso, confuso, vendo o amigo andar para longe de novo, nervosamente “Qual o problema dela ser sua tia?” tentou entender.

 

Foi a voz do jovem Lord Stark que ecoou no recinto, entretanto, baixa e pesarosa.

 

“O problema é que ela está esperando um filho dele, e Jon a pediu em casamento.” esclareceu o  _warg_ , lamentando pelo irmão.

 

“Oh.” Sam imediatamente soltou, surpreso “Tantas mulheres no mundo... e você foi engravidar justamente a sua tia?” comentou em seguida, em tom de infortúnio.

 

Jon fez uma pausa, tentando se acalmar, para só então responder.

 

“Eu a amo, Sam. E ela me ama também.” elucidou com tristeza.

 

“Vocês ainda podem ficar juntos. Targaryens sempre se casaram entre si.” Bran voltou a falar, desproporcionando “Isto, é claro, se ela aceitar que  _você_  é o Grande Rei por direito...” pontuou, e ao ouvi-lo, o irmão mais velho bufou novamente.

 

“Que se dane o Trono de Ferro, Bran! Eu jamais pensei em tê-lo. Por que iria querê-lo agora?” determinou, enervado, parando diante da estátua de sua mãe e olhando-a com assombro.

 

Deuses. Sua tia, Lyanna Stark, de quem seu pai falava tão pouco, era na verdade sua  _mãe_. Ela tinha um rosto e um nome agora. E Jon não havia sido fruto de uma desonra, como sempre julgara ser. Ele havia nascido de um casamento e do amor entre duas pessoas, sendo que a segunda delas era Rhaegar Targaryen, e isso significava que o mesmo sangue de dragão que corria nas veias de Daenerys corria nas dele. Como será que ela reagiria quando ele lhe contasse?

 

Tudo aquilo mais parecia um devaneio de sua cabeça do que realidade.

 

“O que você vai fazer, então?” Bran voltou a retorquir em seu usual tom lúgubre, despertando Jon de sua contemplação “Negar toda sua herança?” pressionou-o.

 

O Rei do Norte percebeu-se sem saber do que responder.

 

A verdade era que Jon se sentia completamente desorientado naquele momento. Parte dele desejava até mesmo nunca ter ficado sabendo a verdade. Afinal, ele se orgulhava de ser filho de Ned Stark e nunca desejara algo diferente disso.

 

“Quero que continuem mantendo segredo, até que eu me decida.” ele pediu aos dois, sentindo o coração pesado.

 

Tanto Bran quanto Sam anuíram, silenciosamente.

 

E assim, sem dizer mais nada, Jon olhou com tristeza uma última vez no rosto da estátua da mulher que havia morrido para entregá-lo ao mundo. Em seguida, girou sobre os próprios calcanhares e marchou rumo a seus aposentos.

 

Tudo o que ele desejava era ficar sozinho até conseguir digerir toda aquela insana revelação.

 

**

 

Dany retornou para seu quarto de hóspedes após o jantar – o qual havia sido cuidadosamente preparado por Sansa – sentindo que havia algo muito errado com seu noivo.

 

O casal podia não se conhecer de longa data, mas a monarca já sabia reconhecer no semblante dele quando estava tentando esconder algo, até porque, ele não era muito bom nisto. Discretamente, ela o fitou durante quase todo tempo em que dividiram a mesa com todos seus conselheiros e membros da família Stark. Assim, percebeu que Jon estava com a mente muito distante, mal tocando na comida em seu prato, e nem mesmo reparando que Arya estava ausente – visto que a garota havia simplesmente desaparecido do Castelo ao ficar sabendo que o bastardo de Robert Baratheon viera na comitiva com eles e se encontrava acampado junto aos exércitos.

 

A Rainha então desfez suas tranças e trocou suas vestes por uma longa camisola de algodão, esperando, já deitada na cama, que ele viesse procurá-la para dormirem juntos. Estava prestes a cair no sono, algo que vinha acontecendo facilmente na última semana, até mesmo durante o dia, quando alguém bateu em sua porta.

 

"Entre." comandou ela, voltando a ficar alerta.

 

A porta se abriu e a figura do Rei do Norte surgiu pela fresta. Ghost passou por ele, entretanto, e foi o primeiro a entrar no cômodo, indo deitar-se junto à lareira.

 

"Parece que você arranjou um guarda-costas bastante fiel." Jon comentou, tentando soar alegre, mas sem conseguir convencê-la.

 

"Parece que sim." a mulher devolveu com um sorriso pálido, preocupada com ele. Rapidamente, ela moveu-se até a beirada da cama com o intuito de beijá-lo nos lábios. Todavia, o noivo aproximou-se e lhe deu um curto beijo na testa. Dany sentiu a coluna gelar com aquele gesto e não se deteve em perguntar "Jon, o que está havendo? Você esteve estranho durante todo o jantar..." observou.

 

Com um suspiro longo e triste, o jovem monarca sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, passando a tirar suas botas pesadas.

 

"Eu tive uma conversa com meu irmão Bran e meu melhor amigo, Sam, que também está no Castelo." começou a dizer ele, evitando encará-la "Eles descobriram algo sobre mim, algo terrível, que eu jamais teria imaginado, e que está relacionado a você também." finalizou, jogando os calçados para longe.

 

Dany não estava gostando em nada do tom na voz dele.

 

"Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não sabe?" garantiu ela, alisando os cachos escuros de seus cabelos "Não importa o quão terrível seja." emendou, vendo-o sorrir amavelmente para ela.

 

"Eu sei,  _my queen_." ele agradeceu e, em seguida, começou a relatar tudo o que ouvira.

 

Os olhos cor de ametista da Mãe dos Dragões estavam arregalados, seus lábios entreabertos de surpresa, quando ele terminou.

 

Por vários anos ela desejou não ser a última de sua linhagem. Queria ter conhecido seu outro irmão mais velho, de quem ouvira falar tantas coisas. Agora, o único filho dele que sobrevivera estava bem diante dela, e Dany o amava imensamente, não só com seu coração, mas também com toda sua alma. E estava gerando um filho dele em seu ventre. 

 

Seu mundo pareceu um lugar ainda mais caótico do que costumava ser, de súbito.

 

"Jon, eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer." gaguejou ela, pestanejando, sentindo-se até um pouco zonza.

 

O ex-Patrulheiro da Noite exalou o ar pesadamente e ergueu-se da cama "Não precisa dizer nada, se não quiser. Eu também custei a acreditar logo de início." pontuou, melancólico, andando até seu lobo de estimação e se abaixando para coçar as orelhas dele.

 

A Targaryen prosseguiu olhando-o, tentando ler as entrelinhas de sua postura. Jon estava em um conflito interno, ela pode perceber. Ele havia crescido sofrendo o peso de ser um bastardo e agora que finalmente ele possuía um nome, continuava se sentindo infeliz. 

 

Será que ter descoberto que eles eram tia e sobrinho havia o afetado mais do que ela era capaz de compreender? Será que ele cogitava requerer o Trono de Ferro para si?

 

"É do seu desejo, Jon? Reclamar sua herança?" ela decidiu externar uma de suas dúvidas, a qual temia menos, a julgar pelo que já sabia dele.

 

De imediato, o Rei retornou para perto dela "Não, meu amor. Eu jamais ousaria. O Trono é seu, não só por direito, como também por merecimento. Longe de mim querer disputá-lo com você." asseverou, tomando as mãos dela entre as suas e beijando-as com reverência.

 

"E quanto a nós dois? Seus sentimentos ainda são os mesmos, apesar do nosso parentesco?" ela arriscou, percebendo-se tensa com a possibilidade da resposta não ser a que gostaria.

 

Jon fez uma pausa, parecendo hesitar. Depois, voltou a mirá-la no rosto "Não deveriam ser, creio eu." confessou, com amargura "A questão é que eu não vejo como eu conseguiria deixar de amá-la e de querê-la como minha mulher, Dany. Algo me diz que isto é impossível." finalizou o Rei, num murmúrio rouco.

 

A Khaleesi não conseguiu evitar sorrir ao ouvir aquilo “Eu o compreendo, meu amor. Também não há nada neste mundo para mim capaz de diminuir o que sinto por você." declarou, tocando a barba dele com os dedos, ternamente.

 

O nortenho deixou-se derreter naquele afago, fechando os olhos, tal qual seu lobo fazia ao receber carinho.

 

“Pros diabos com o meu nome e a minha descendência!” outorgou ele, movendo-se para cima dela e beijando-a sofregamente “Só o que importa é ficarmos juntos...” ateve-se por um instante para emendar, voltando aos lábios dela em seguida.

 

“Sim, apenas isso.” a mulher sussurrou em concordância e, rapidamente, começou a trazê-lo para junto de si, puxando-o pela nuca em direção aos travesseiros.

 

Já tomado pelo desejo, Jon escalou o corpo de sua rainha, cobrindo-a com o seu, entrementes seus quadris lhe afastavam os joelhos, sua boca movendo-se contra a dela. Os dedos da Nascida da Tormenta imediatamente começaram a trabalhar de forma ansiosa para tirar as roupas dele, irritada com o fato de haver camadas demais e, quando terminaram, ela afastou-o apenas o suficiente para que tivesse sua longa camisola suspensa e passada por sobre a cabeça.

 

Os lábios do jovem Stark buscaram de novo pelos dela, com sede, e Dany retribuiu seu beijo com a mesma intensidade. As carícias dele desceram lentamente até seus quadris, passando por seu ventre ainda reto e apertando seus seios crescidos pela gravidez, fazendo-a cerrar os olhos e prender a respiração.

 

“Jon...” ela gemeu entre os dentes, prendendo os cabelos dele “Me deixe... ficar por cima, desta vez?” pediu, meio trôpega com as palavras, pois já fazia tempo e ela precisava voltar a treinar tal posição para os meses que estavam por vir.

 

“Como quiser, meu amor.” o noivo imediatamente assentiu, girando o corpo para o lado e trazendo-a para seu colo. Daenerys voltou a beijá-lo, e passou a esfregar seu sexo úmido na rigidez dele, fazendo seus quadris tremerem de desejo, as mãos grossas dele se fechando no traseiro dela com força “Dany, por favor...” o Rei implorou, desesperado por tomá-la.

 

“Shh...” a mulher fez baixinho e agarrou seus pulsos, suspendendo-os e prendendo-os contra o colchão à altura da cabeça.

 

“Pelos deuses, Dany... O que está fazendo?” Jon ofegou contra o rosto dela, teso e confuso.

 

“Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor.” ela disse em resposta, mordendo o queixo dele sensualmente e prosseguindo com os estímulos. ‘Um dragão não é um escravo’ significava em High Valyrian. “Mas eu gostaria que você fosse meu escravo, às vezes. Quero poder montá-lo e cavalgá-lo, até estar totalmente satisfeita. Você acha que consegue fazer isso pela sua Rainha, Jon?” indagou, buscando por seus olhos negros, agora arregalados.

 

O peito de Jon subia e descia de maneira quase convulsiva, enquanto ele analisava o pedido dela. Por fim, o Targaryen-Stark assentiu com a cabeça “Sim. Serei seu escravo sempre que quiser.” condescendeu, finalmente vulnerável à aura de conquistadora dela.

 

Contente com a resposta, a Khaleesi sorriu, para em seguida, atacar os lábios dele vorazmente de novo, enquanto o fazia deslizar para dentro de seus meios irrigados e quentes.

 

Seus longos cabelos prateados formaram uma cortina em torno do rosto deles, e ambos gemeram de prazer dentro da boca um do outro, entrementes os quadris de Dany passaram a se mover para frente e para trás. O ritmo começou lento e profundo, porém, ganhou potência à medida que a respiração de Jon foi se descontrolando cada vez mais.

 

Ele chegou a ameaçar soltar os próprios pulsos, mas a Rainha os manteve firmes, aliviando seu desejo e gemendo em cima dele, beijando-o esporadicamente. Por fim, ela sentiu-se sendo assolada por um intenso orgasmo, feito uma onda forte se quebrando nas pedras, fazendo-a espremer as pálpebras e chorar o nome dele, jogando a cabeça para trás.

 

Vê-la atingir o clímax daquele jeito tirou o ex-bastardo dos trilhos e, de súbito, ele soltou suas mãos para agarrá-la pela cintura e enterrou o rosto entre os seios dela, enquanto rugia e gozava com jatos vigorosos.

 

Seus músculos relaxaram de imediato sobre o colchão e os travesseiros, e antes de deixar a testa descansar sobre o peito do homem de sua vida, Daenerys acariciou-o na barba e beijou-o algumas vezes, agradecida.

 

“Obrigada.” disse ela, ao conseguir recuperar um pouco de ar.

 

“Você não precisa me agradecer, Dany. Por nada.” ele rebateu, suspirando e afastando seus cabelos para alisá-la no rosto dela da mesma forma.

 

“Preciso sim,” a mulher insistiu, sentindo seus olhos arderem “Você fecundou o meu ventre e me encheu de esperanças de novo.” pestanejou sorrindo, enquanto deixava uma lágrima cair “Além disso, descobriu que somos do mesmo sangue, mas ao invés de se afastar de mim, como qualquer um da sua tradição faria, você decidiu ficar...” finalizou, emocionada.

 

Jon secou a bochecha de sua amada, sorrindo de volta antes de responder “Não foi uma decisão, meu amor. Eu nunca tive que escolher.” explicou-lhe, entre beijos “Eu te amo demais, Dany. Seria impossível ficar longe de você ou do nosso filho.” completou, tocando o umbigo dela.

 

A rainha fungou, risonha “Que bom ouvir isso... Eu também te amo _tanto_ , Jon.” afirmou, segurando a cabeça dele entre as mãos e tornando a beijá-lo.

 

Quando tiveram que parar para buscar novamente por ar, o Rei aproveitou para admirá-la por um instante.

 

“Eu falarei com meus irmãos e com nossos Conselheiros amanhã, durante o café.” avisou ele, em tom apaixonado “E, antes que o sol se ponha, quero que estejamos casados aos pés da Árvore Sagrada... Se estiver bom para você desta forma.” comentou. 

 

A Targaryen sentia-se a ponto de explodir de alegria.

 

“Bom? Não... Está perfeito!” devolveu ela, animada.

 

E sem esperar por mais nem um segundo, o casal recomeçou a fazer o que haviam terminado minutos atrás.

 

Eles ainda tinham várias batalhas e duas grandes guerras para serem vencidas. Contudo, quando estavam juntos tinham a sensação de que não importava o desafio, eram invencíveis.

 

Eles seriam capazes de superar o que quer que fosse, desde que fosse dessa forma.

 

**


	4. Capítulo 4

_"Pai, Ferreiro, Guerreiro, Mãe, Donzela, Velha, Estranho... Eu sou dela e ela é minha, deste dia até o fim dos meus dias."_

Os votos feitos durante seu casamento, há duas semanas, ainda ecoavam na mente de Jon, e o faziam sorrir consigo mesmo por um segundo, porém, logo voltando a pertubá-lo. 

 

Havia sido o segundo voto sagrado que ele fizera em sua vida, diante de uma árvore-coração. O primeiro fora o da Patrulha da Noite, o qual várias circunstâncias levaram o ex-Lord Comander a quebrar, e do qual ele se viu liberado, após sua morte. Agora, parado no ponto mais alto do castelo dos Starks e fitando o horizonte gelado, Jon temia que a morte viesse a liberá-lo de mais um, e pensar nisso o fazia tremer, pois ele importava muito mais com sua vida atualmente do que na época em que fora traído por seus irmãos da Muralha.

 

Dali a algumas horas, ele partiria para a guerra contra o Rei da Noite, levando um enorme exército de nortenhos, wildlings, Dothrakis e Imaculados, além de dois dragões adultos. Ainda sim, seu coração não carregava a certeza da vitória.

 

Havia sido difícil convencer seu povo a aceitar Daenerys como a Grande Rainha. Ele havia enfrentado oposição mesmo entre os membros de sua família. Arya havia sido a mais favorável, mas Sansa não gostara nem um pouco quando ele contou que curvou os joelhos para a Targaryen. Além disso, a história de sua real descendência teve que ser mantida em segredo, para evitar mais discussões. 

 

O plano era, após a guerra contra os Caminhantes Brancos, Jon e Dany pegar o que restou dos exércitos, marchar para o sul e derrotar Cersei Lannister, com ele já legitimado como Aegon Targaryen, para reinar ao lado da Filha da Tormenta.

 

Isso  _se_ os Deuses permitissem. Isso  _se_ eles sobrevivessem. 

 

Sim, Daenerys partiria também para a guerra, montando Drogon, enquanto Jon montaria Rhaegar -- após ter tido apenas algumas poucas aulas de montaria -- e não houve argumento capaz de fazê-la desistir.

 

Em seu peito, o ex-Rei do Norte temia pela vida de sua amada e do herdeiro que ela carregava. Ainda sim, precisava reconhecer que as chances deles vencerem eram infinitamente menores sem ela.

 

Tudo o que ele queria era que aquelas guerras de fato não existissem e ele pudesse viver em paz com a família que estava por formar. No entanto, isso não passava de um lindo sonho, bastante difícil de se tornar realidade, e o fato de todas as esperanças parecerem tão vãs o entristecia.

 

"Me disseram que você estaria aqui em cima, ruminando seus pensamentos e, de primeira, eu não acreditei." Jon ouviu sua esposa dizer de repente, aproximando-se dele, e sorriu, estendendo o braço para ela se aconchegar em seu peito "Agora vejo que é verdade. Você realmente fica pensativo e misterioso às vezes, não é?" quis confirmar ela, também sorridente.

 

O marido abraçou-a pela lateral, beijando-lhe a testa e pousando a mão sobre sua barriga, que começava a despontar.

 

"Sim. É um costume de família, eu acho." disse ele à mulher, com o olhar vago "Meu pai... digo, meu  _tio_ , fazia isso com frequência. Talvez eu tenha pegado essa mania dele." acresceu, lembrou-se da infância marcada pela presença de Ned Stark.

 

"Ele foi seu verdadeiro pai, Jon. Aquele que fez de você o homem admirável que você é hoje. Não precisa se corrigir e chamá-lo de tio, se não quiser." Dany pontuou, buscando os olhos castanhos dele.

 

"Sim, você tem razão." o nortenho anuiu, e moveu o rosto para beijá-la suavemente, agora nos lábios.

 

"Você vai me contar sobre o que estava refletindo, afinal?" a esposa instigou-o, afagando a barba escura dele.

 

Jon deu um suspiro cansado. As noites mal dormidas, devido a preocupação, e os dias cheios de tarefas, por conta da guerra, já estavam exaurindo-o.

 

"Sobre tudo." ele ateve-se em responder, voltando a fitar o horizonte de  _Winterfell_ , coberto de neve até onde as vistas alcançavam.

 

A Mãe dos Dragões suspirou também.

 

"Nós dois já realizamos coisas impossíveis antes, Jon... E iremos realizar tantas outras. Precisamos apenas manter a fé em nós mesmos." tentou encorajá-lo, embora ela mesmo não soasse tão entusiasmada.

 

"É, eu sei." concordou o marido "O que me machuca é pensar que o pior pode vir a acontecer com você. E eu já experimentei dessa dor uma vez, portanto, não queria sentí-la de novo. Ainda mais multiplicada por mil." lembrou-se do dia que tivera que queimar o corpo sem vida da mulher que amava, e optou por abrir-se com Dany a respeito disso, algo que vinha aprendendo a fazer aos poucos.

 

A Rainha afundou a cabeça ainda mais contra o peito dele, para proteger-se do frio e buscar por conforto.

 

"Também conheço essa dor e não quero reencontrar-me com ela." garantiu, com desgosto "E é por isso que insisti tanto em ir com você." rebateu.

 

Jon apenas fechou os olhos, amargurado, apertando os braços em volta dela com mais força. Continuar tentando persuadi-la a não partir para a batalha com ele já estava se mostrando uma enorme perda de tempo.

 

Dany era uma mulher teimosa. E, talvez, justamente essa teimosia faria dela a Rainha dos Sete Reinos algum dia.

 

"Está bem, amor." o Stark-Targaryen assentiu, dando-se por vencido "Não quero recomeçar nossas discussões sobre esse assunto, de qualquer forma." concluiu.

 

"Ótimo." Dany manejou erguer a cabeça e sorrir para ele, o enfeitiçando com seus olhos ametista, como sempre "Até porque eu tenho planos para nós essa noite." comentou, soando mais animada.

 

Jon fitou-a, interessado, se perdendo na beleza de sua fronte alva e bela "Planos? Quais planos?" quis saber, e a Khaleesi começou a listar.

 

"Primeiro, uma deliciosa sopa. Depois, um banho quente de banheira, juntos. E por último..." fez uma pausa para falar mais próximo ao ouvido dele "Você sem roupas sobre mim, enfiado entre as minhas coxas, me fazendo gritar o seu nome de tanto prazer." cochichou, arrancando de Jon uma risada alta "O que acha?" finalizou, com uma expressão marota.

 

E, do nada, só de ver a alegria na voz dela, todas as preocupações do Lobo Branco se evaporaram. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar, então, era em colocar aqueles planos em prática.

 

"Eu acho que você é a melhor estrategista que já pisou em  _Westeros_." respondeu, lhe roubando outro beijo.

 

Dany não o deixou afastar-se tão rápido dos lábios dela desta vez e, logo, o casal tomava o fôlego um do outro, de peito colado. E, quando por fim deram-se por satisfeitos, rumaram de mãos dadas para o salão de jantar do Castelo, onde a sopa já estava para ser servida.

 

Jon esperava que, ao menos, aquele não fosse o último jantar de suas vidas.

 

**


	5. Capítulo 5

Fogo e sangue. Isso era tudo o queDaenerys conseguia ver naquele momento.

 

O campo de batalha estava apinhado de corpos, cobrindo a neve branca com manchas escarlates – corpos de seus guerreiros, Dothrakis e Imaculados, corpos dos homens e mulheres do Norte, corpos de Wildlings – juntamente com os corpos de alguns soldados dos mortos, ainda sendo consumidos por labaredas de dragão.

 

O exército inimigo, contudo, continuava a avançar feito uma avalanche, ceifando vidas e, de tempos em tempos, ganhando mais combatentes. A única coisa que se colocava entre eles e a vitória eram Drogon e a Rainha.

 

" _Dracarys_!"

 

Ela ordenou mais uma vez do alto, e sentiu o calor se formar debaixo das escamas sob suas coxas. 

 

Outra longa baforada cobriu parte da planície gelada, todavia, o contingente de Caminhantes Brancos parecia infinito, pois havia crescido em número depois que eles ultrapassaram a Muralha e avançaram rumo ao sul.

 

Isso sem falar que, atualmente, eles também tinham um dragão.

 

A Khaleesi havia chorado por quase uma noite inteira, três dias após seu casamento, quando lhe deram a notícia. Agora, ela tentava controlar seus sentimentos e não olhar demais para a luta que se seguia um pouco mais ao longe.

 

O legítimo Rei dos Sete Reinos montava Rhaegal, e este atacava Viserion, montado pelo Rei da Noite. Chamas e granizo se chocavam no ar com uma força descomunal, disputa esta que um dia seria transformada por bardos numa balada épica... Se não viesse a resultar numa tragédia.

 

Ela não tivera a oportunidade de treinar o marido por muitos dias na arte da montaria, mas Jon se mostrara um dragonleiro nato, provando que o sangueTargaryen cantava em suas veias. Somente por isso, a Rainha havia concordado que ele encararia o líder inimigo sem a ajuda dela, para não colocar o futuro herdeiro em seu ventre mais em perigo do que já estava.

 

A batalha dava indícios de que não ia chegar ao fim, quando de súbito, o vento frio intensificou-se.

 

Daenerys olhou na direção onde os dois dragões se enfrentavam e viu que Viserion havia atingido seu irmão em cheio com uma lufada de gelo tão intensa, que o fez rodopiar pelos ares. Para piorar a situação, o ex-bastardo não conseguiu segurar-se, e despencou.

 

"Jon!" a mulher gritou a plenos pulmões, mas ele não foi capaz de ouvi-la.

 

Imediatamente, ela manobrou Drogon e voou em seu auxílio, percebendo o Rei da Noite também já ia descendo, saltando das costas do dragão e seguindo para o ponto onde nortenho havia caído.

 

Daenerys estava prestes a chegar até eles, quando seu filho morto-vivo voou na direção dela e atacou-a.

 

"Viserion, não!" a mãe gritou para ele, também inutilmente. E, enquanto o dragão maior a protegia, ela viu Jon ficando de pé, pois a neve espessa havia amenizado o impacto de sua queda, embora seu braço esquerdo estivesse visivelmente deslocado.

 

Ainda sim, bravamente, o Grande Rei ergueu  _Long Claw_ , sua espada de aço valeriano, e começou a duelar contra o inimigo, suas lâminas se chocando e ecoando distante.

 

Não demorou muito, e Ghost apareceu para ajudá-lo, equilibrando um pouco a contenda com suas mordidas vorazes. Cada instante que se passava, entretanto, aumentava o temor e o nervosismo dentro do peito da Rainha. Por fim, ela teve que fazer a pior de todas as suas escolhas. 

 

" _Dracarys_!" ordenou de novo, com o coração doendo.

 

A potente baforada de Drogon fez Viserion contorcer-se e explodir em gelo no céu. 

 

E, quase que simultaneamente a isso, Daenerys viu Jon sendo atingido.

 

A espada do Rei da Noite transpassou seu abdome, surgindo em suas costas. Usando toda sua habilidade, o guerreiro aproveitou a chance e moveu  _Long Claw_  num golpe preciso, arrancando a cabeça do líder dos Caminhantes Brancos.

 

Por todos os cantos, mortos-vivos começaram a cair,  _realmente_  mortos, e Ghost soltou uivo longo de sofrimento.

 

Era o fim. 

 

Eles haviam vencido.

 

Mas a que preço?

 

Sentindo o pânico prestes a explodir em sua garganta, Daenerys correu até o marido e encontrou-o já sem vida, diante do olhar pesaroso de seu lobo de estimação.

 

***

 

A Rainha Targaryen foi localizada quase uma hora mais tarde, ainda chorando sobre o corpo de seu amado Rei, Ghost deitado com a cabeça em suas pernas, parecendo tentar consolá-la.

 

“Traga-o de volta, Sor Davos! Faça o que tiver que ser feito, mas traga-o de volta para mim!” implorou ela aos berros ao ver o Cavaleiro aproximar-se, seu pranto soando dolorido, enquanto ele tentava desvencilhar os dedos dela das vestes de Jon.

 

“Acalme-se, majestade... Por favor, tente se acalmar.” pediu o homem, sendo ajudado por Tyrion e Misandei.

 

Com muito custo, o grupo conseguiu colocá-la sobre um cavalo e levaram-na de volta para o acampamento do Exército Stark.

 

Dany praticamente desabou sobre as peles que forravam seu leito improvisado, exausta e desconsolada, entrementes a Conselheira lhe retirava as roupas sujas de sangue e as substituía por outras, limpas e secas. A amiga tentou fazer com que ela bebesse um pouco de sopa para recuperar as energias, mas a monarca negou-se. Não queria acreditar que havia ficado viúva pela segunda vez. Não queria acreditar que havia perdido outro grande amor. Será que pelo menos o bebê dentro dela estava bem, desta vez? Perguntou-se, tocando o próprio ventre. A dor em sua alma era tão grande que a Mãe dos Dragões não conseguiria sequer dizer se alguma parte física de seu corpo doía.

 

“Samwell Tarly está aqui,  _Your Grace_. Para examiná-la.” a voz de Tyrion soou ao lado dela, do nada.

 

Os olhos ametista de Daenerys tentaram enxergar o  _Maester_ , através das lágrimas.

 

“Ele está mesmo... morto?” perguntou-lhe, quando o ex-patrulheiro abaixou-se diante dela, com uma expressão melancólica no rosto.

 

“Sim. Mas ainda há esperanças.” Sam respondeu, de forma incoerente. E percebendo o semblante confuso da mulher, reiterou “Acabamos de receber a visita de uma sacerdotisa, vinda de Volantis. Parece que ela foi enviada pela Feiticeira Vermelha, Melisandre. Seu nome é Kinvara, e ela afirma que, se for da vontade do Senhor da Luz, poderá trazer Jon de volta, pela segunda vez.” explicou.

 

Aquelas palavras redespertaram naTargaryen a vontade de viver.

 

“Eu preciso estar com ele.” decidiu-se ela, ameaçando saltar da cama, mas sendo impedida pelos presentes.

 

“Primeiro a criança,  _Your Grace_.” insistiu Tyrion. E reconhecendo a necessidade em seu pedido, a mulher se deixou ser examinada.

 

Depois de algumas perguntas e verificações, Samwell informou-lhe “Tudo parece bem. Não há sinais de danos à gestação, por enquanto. Contudo, eu aconselho repouso.” concluiu, com um ar preocupado.

 

Dany suspirou, cerrando as pálpebras ardidas por alguns segundos. Por fim, segurou as mãos do homem a quem seu marido tinha como um irmão e fitou-o nos olhos.

 

“Muito obrigada. Mas eu  _preciso_  ir agora.” declarou, deixando a cama e, em seguida, a tenda onde estava.

 

Tyrion acompanhou-a e levou-a até a tenda que abrigava o Grande Rei. Ao chegar, eles se depararam com a Feiticeira, saindo desta com passos lentos e um semblante reflexivo.

 

“E então? Deu certo?” a Rainha perguntou à mulher, exasperadamente.

 

Kinvara encarou-a com um meio sorriso “Ainda não sei, majestade. O Deus da Luz tem seu próprio tempo, que é diferente do tempo dos homens. Agora só nos resta esperar.” revelou-lhe e, fazendo uma mesura simples, deixou-a, seguindo seu caminho.

 

A Nascida da Tormenta apressou-se para encontrar o marido e deparou-se com ele nu, estirado sob a cama de peles, Ghost ainda lhe servindo de guarda.

 

Por dentro, ela quis acreditar que ele apenas dormia.

 

Ao aproximar-se, entretanto, Dany surpreendeu-se com o tamanho do ferimento, ainda exposto, próximo ao seu umbigo. As marcas das adagas em seu peito pareciam pequenas agora e, ao tocá-lo na pele pálida-arroxeada com as palmas hesitantes, a mulher teve a sensação de estar tocando uma estátua de pedra, fria e dura.

 

“Jon...” ela proferiu num murmúrio rouco, ainda que sem saber se ele era capaz de ouvi-la, levando os dedos aos cabelos dele e reparando que seu rosto, mesmo na morte, continuava belo “Volte para mim, Jon. Por favor, eu te imploro.” pediu, sentindo as lágrimas brotarem novamente “Eu preciso tanto de você ao meu lado... Não posso criar o nosso filho sozinha.” prosseguiu, indo encostar sua testa na dele “Eu te amo, Jon. Volte para mim, por favor.” repetiu, mas nada veio a acontecer.

 

Os minutos foram se seguindo, levando consigo as esperanças dela. Exausta, a Rainha optou por deitar-se junto dele, pousando a cabeça em seu ombro e chorando silenciosamente.

 

Ao que tudo indicava, o Deus da Luz havia decidido que o jovem Stark-Targaryen já havia cumprido sua missão.

 

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca fui boa em descrever cenas de batalha, mas tentei fazer o melhor que pude para narrar como eu imagino que esta seria. Espero que tenham gostado!   
> Por favor, comentem, e obrigada por ler!


	6. Capítulo 6

**

Frio. Tudo estava muito frio em volta dele.

Jon sentiu seu corpo convulsionar, o ar entrando em seus pulmões como lâminas afiadas, cortando-o por dentro.

A dor era intensa, não obstante, ele não conseguia evitar ofegar vigorosamente, como quem emerge das águas congeladas de um lago, após ter se afogado. Não era a primeira vez que ele experimentava ambas as sensações, o que não as tornava menos dolorosas, todavia.

"Jon! Oh, deuses... Muito obrigada!" ele ouviu a voz chorada de sua esposa ao seu lado e tentou focar melhor suas retinas embaçadas. Sentia-se atordoado, sua mente parecendo um enorme emaranhado de dúvidas e memórias difusas "Jon, fale comigo! Por favor, olhe para mim!" ela pediu, aos prantos e, enfim, ele deu-se conta de que estava sentado sobre uma cama forrada com peles, dentro de uma tenda de seus exércitos.

"Dany?" conseguiu soltar, seus olhos finalmente entrando em foco, captando a imagem do belo rosto dela, marcado pelo sofrimento.

Os lábios da Khaleesi se abriram num enorme sorriso "Sim, meu amor. Sou eu." respondeu ela, afagando carinhosamente os cabelos dele e beijando-o nos lábios e depois por todos os cantos do rosto.

O contato quente com a pele dela, além de sua presença e seu cheiro, foram aos poucos acalmando o Rei.

"O que aconteceu?" ele quis saber estremecendo e buscando pela imagem do ferimento que havia recebido no estômago, o qual, de certa forma, ainda ardia.

Rapidamente, a Rainha puxou a capa que estava usando, a qual ela havia ganhado em  _Winterfell_ , e cobriu-o, esfregando os braços dele para aquecê-lo "Muita coisa aconteceu, Jon. Porém, o mais importante agora é que você voltou para mim." disse-lhe ela, abraçando-o e puxando a cabeça dele para junto de seus seios fartos pela gravidez.

O nortenho deixou-se aconchegar nos braços da mulher que ele amava, apreciando o calor e o carinho que recebia dela, sentindo a paz enfim invadir-lhe o peito.

Muito diferente da vez anterior, ele estava imensamente feliz por ter sido trago de volta.

**

As horas que se seguiram foram marcadas por uma enorme agitação na tenda, pessoas entrando e saindo para visitá-lo, contentes com o retorno dele.

Jon havia ficado aliviado em saber que a guerra havia sido vencida e que nada de ruim ocorrera à Daenerys e ao bebê. Também havia agradecido aos Deuses por Arya estar viva, embora machucada, assim como o então noivo dela, Gendry Waters. Infelizmente, eles haviam perdido Lady Brienne, Tormund, Theon e Sor Jorah, para o desalento da Rainha. Drogon e Rhaegal estavam feridos também, mas ao que tudo indicava, iam ficar bem.

Já dos exércitos, havia sobrado menos da metade. Nenhum dos dois monarcas tinha ideia de como venceriam Cersei com um contingente tão baixo, mas acharam melhor não pensar nisso por enquanto.

Jon voltou para  _Winterfell_  como uma lenda, o Herói do Norte. Todos se curvavam por onde ele passava e aos cochichos o chamavam de O Grande Rei-Deus, duas vezes retornado dos mortos. Isso não o agradava, é claro, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a respeito.

Ele encontrou-se com a Feiticeira da Luz, Kinvara, ao entrar no Castelo de mãos dadas com a Rainha, e parou perante ela para agradecê-la.

"Eu não fiz nada." a mulher retrucou, com seu usual sorriso "Apenas cumpri os desígnios do Senhor da Luz." insistiu em dizer.

"Lady Melisandre enviou você, pelo que me contaram." Jon comentou com ela, suavemente.

Kinvara assentiu "Ela teria vindo pessoalmente, mas Vossa Majestade prometeu enforcá-la caso pusesse os pés de novo em  _Winterfell_ , sendo assim, me pediu que viesse em seu lugar..." explicou-se.

O Stark-Targaryen lembrava-se bem das circunstâncias que o forçaram a tomar tal atitude e não pretendia voltar atrás, apesar das dívidas que tinha com a mulher.

"Me pergunto como ela foi capaz de saber que eu iria precisar do poder do Senhor da Luz de novo..." divagou ele.

"Ela o viu nas chamas. E soube que, desta vez, estava certa." discorreu a bruxa.

Jon abaixou a cabeça, em concordância. Talvez o deus delas tivesse mesmo algum plano para ele?

"Você é bem vinda em  _Winterfell_  e pode permanecer pelo tempo que quiser, desde que não haja nenhum sacrifício." interou-a. A feiticeira anuiu.

"Obrigada, majestade."

E com isso, o ex-bastardo partiu para seus aposentos na companhia de sua esposa. Ambos precisavam descansar bastante daquela que fora a pior batalha de suas vidas até então.

**

Era uma dádiva acordar e ver Jon dormindo pesado ao seu lado na cama – seu belo corpo à mostra, abraçado aos travesseiros, enquanto deitado de bruços – analisou a Rainha ao abrir os olhos na manhã seguinte, logo dando um sorriso e passando a admirar a imagem perante si.

O semblante dele estava relaxado, os lábios carnudos entreabertos e a respiração lenta, como ela já não via desde os dias que passaram no barco, a caminho de  _White Harbor_. Tais semanas pareciam muito distantes agora, embora mal fizesse dois meses desde que eles desembarcaram. Isso era bem estranho, considerava Daenerys, pois sentia como se já conhecesse Jon há décadas, visto que seu amor por ele parecia algo tão sólido quanto um sentimento antigo. 

E, sem dúvida, perdê-lo havia sido um terrível pesadelo, do qual ela ainda lembrava-se nitidamente.

A Nascida da Tormenta estremeceu por um instante ao reviver aqueles momentos de desespero. Queria poder enterrar tais memórias para sempre, porém, o fato de que ainda tinham uma segunda guerra para travar fazia com que temesse sofrer tudo aquilo outra vez. 

Ela precisava arranjar uma maneira de deixar Jon longe da batalha contra Cersei. Precisava protegê-lo. Afinal, ele já havia dado sua vida para salvar  _Westeros_  uma vez, não era justo que o fizesse de novo.

Mas como? Perguntava-se e, de súbito, observou-o revirar-se na cama, colocando-se de barriga para cima e dando um suspiro longo, ainda adormecido. 

_Pelos deuses..._  A beleza dele a deixava sem fôlego, às vezes. E, desejando poder afastar os pensamentos funestos que a acometiam, a Mãe dos Dragões decidiu mover-se para mais perto do marido e descer beijos por seu abdome marcado pelas velhas e novas cicatrizes.

"Dany..." ela o ouviu murmurar com a voz rouca pelo sono, quando sua língua tocou-o voluptuosamente "O que você quer, meu amor?" perguntou, sorrindo ainda de olhos fechados.

"Tenho fome, Jon." ela respondeu com luxúria "Tenho fome de você." emendou, voltando a prová-lo e percebendo-o enrijecer sob seus lábios.

Ajeitando melhor a cabeça sobre os travesseiros e afastando as coxas para dar mais espaço à mulher, o Rei voltou a falar, em tom relaxado "Sirva-se à vontade, minha Rainha."

Ao ouvi-lo entregar-se lindamente daquela maneira, a Targaryen desejou-o ainda mais.

Os minutos que se sucederam foram uma sequência de arfadas e gemidos, e nem parecia que o inverno castigava os pastos do lado de fora, pois, dentro daquele quarto, só o que os dois monarcas conseguiam sentir era calor.

Daenerys aumentou o ritmo e a potência quando notou os músculos de Jon começar a trepidar, sua respiração saindo completamente fora de controle, os dedos se fechando em sua cabeleira prateada, à altura da nuca. Ele estava perto, muito perto de sucumbir ao próprio prazer contra a garganta dela, quando a esposa cessou os estímulos e soltou-o, erguendo a cabeça para fitá-lo.

"Eu não vou suportar passar por toda aquela dor mais uma vez, Jon... Prometa-me que nunca mais vai me deixar? Por favor?" demandou sofregamente, franzindo a testa.

O nortenho lançou para ela um olhar suplicante "Não faça isso, Dany..." repreendeu-a por estar sendo tão cruel com ele.

Ela sabia que não era certo tentar forçá-lo a dar sua palavra sobre algo tão sério usando um método tão ardiloso, entretanto, não podia evitar, desesperada como estava.

"Eu sei que não tenho o direito de te pedir isto assim, mas... Não quero que marche para o sul ou para  _Kings Landing_  com os exércitos. Quero que fique no Norte, onde é seguro agora." despejou o que de fato desejava, descendo e subindo a língua nele mais uma vez.

Os quadris do Lobo Branco se moveram de modo involuntário na direção da boca dela, seu membro latejando, ansioso por um alívio.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum até nosso filho nascer. Eu juro." ele resfolegou, então, em retorno "Agora,  _pelos deuses_ , meu amor... continue!" suplicou, alisando as bochechas dela com os polegares.

E satisfeita por ter conseguido arrancar pelo menos algum tipo de alento da parte dele, a esposa voltou à tarefa de saciar a ambos, até que Jon não resistiu mais e gozou, gemendo em pleno êxtase e relaxando o corpo em seguida.

Ela aguardou a respiração dele abrandar-se, deitada com a cabeça em sua coxa e inalando o cheiro dele, o qual amava. Logo, os dedos do marido reganharam vida e rumaram de novo para os cabelos dela, afagando-os gentilmente.

"Nunca mais me peça algo desse jeito, por favor." solicitou ele de mansinho, com um sorriso cansado.

Daenerys suspirou e procurou sentar-se.

"Foi necessário, meu amor. Eu sei que o seu lado Stark não irá permitir que você falte com a sua palavra e eu precisava de alguma garantia de que você vai ficar bem, pelo menos por um tempo." explicou-se, sincera "Precisava fazer isso não só por você ou por mim, mas por eles também." completou, alisando o ventre inchado.

" _Eles_?" os olhos do Rei se arregalaram e a mulher deu um sorriso travesso.

"Misandei acha que são dois... E, a cada dia que passa, eu concordo mais com ela. Minha barriga está grande demais para tão pouco tempo de gravidez." expôs, reparando que o ex-bastardo ainda a fitava sorrindo, completamente maravilhado.

"Dois bebês. Nós fizemos  _dois_  bebês." ele repetiu com um ar descrente, tentando convencer a si mesmo "Vem cá." esticou os braços na direção dela, trazendo-a para junto de seu peito e tomando seus lábios entre os dele, apaixonadamente.

A Rainha deixou-se derreter naquele aperto e percebeu sua camisola aos poucos sendo suspensa.

Não demorou muito para que, desta vez, fosse o rosto de Jon que estivesse entre as coxas dela.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e comentando! Vocês são uns amores! Bjus!


	7. Capítulo 7

Horas e horas de sofrimento já haviam se passado, as quais pareciam dias e, por vezes, Jon percebeu-se incapaz até mesmo de respirar, tamanho era seu nervosismo.

Sua mãe havia morrido dando a luz a ele. A mãe de Dany havia morrido dando a luz a ela. 

Era justo ele estar tão aterrorizado quanto estava acompanhando de perto o trabalho de parto da esposa, não era?

Já havia sido um milagre eles chegarem até ali, e até quando os Deuses Antigos continuariam favorecendo-os era difícil dizer. 

Jon havia cumprido a promessa que fizera à Dany, pelo menos. Ele havia enviado Jamie Lannister, o qual jurou lealdade a Casa Targaryen após romper com sua irmã – de volta  _Kings Landing_  para garantir a trégua até que os bebês de ambas as rainhas nascessem. Cersei perdeu o dela, contudo. A criança nasceu morta aos sete meses, e isso aparentemente havia enfraquecido bastante a mulher, pois ela continuou com seus exércitos onde estavam e não atacou o Norte.

Sendo assim, a Khaleesi pode prosseguir sua gestação com mais calma e com o marido ao seu lado.

Haviam sido meses de bastante trabalho, reestruturando os exércitos e reconstruindo o que havia sido perdido, mas também haviam sido meses de muito amor e carinho entre o casal Real.

Agora, o ex-bastardo estava ali, aguardando aflito a chegada de seus dois herdeiros, juntamente com Ghost, que havia decidido ficar aos pés da cama de Dany durante todo o tempo.

"Jon..." ela chamou-o num tom exausto, entre uma longa contração e outra "Eu não sei até quando serei capaz de suportar... Eu não sei se vou conseguir..." avisou-o, parecendo a ponto de desmaiar, aumentando a agonia dele.

"Você é a mulher mais forte que eu já conheci, meu amor. É claro que você vai conseguir!" tentou encorajá-la, segurando com força sua mão e beijando-a na testa.

"Caso o pior aconteça comigo, prometa que irá pensar neles antes de tomar qualquer atitude, por favor." demandou ela, com lágrimas escorrendo pelos cantos dos olhos.

"Não vai acontecer nada a você, minha Rainha." rebateu ele, enxugando o rosto dela com as mãos trêmulas "E nós cuidaremos dos nossos filhos juntos, você vai ver!" tentou sorrir, querendo soar convincente.

Mas partos não deveria ser tão demorados assim. Aquilo não podia estar certo.

Ele puxou Sam e Gilly para fora do quarto e quis uma resposta mais concreta do que as que vinha recebendo, toda vez que perguntava quando é que aquele sofrimento iria acabar.

"Não há resposta para isso, Jon. Eu sinto muito." disse Sam, com pena do amigo.

"Tem que haver algo que possamos fazer!" ele ralhou mais uma vez com os dois.

"Não há, ou já teríamos feito!" Gilly tentou amenizar "Infelizmente, partos são assim, majestade. Alguns rápidos e fáceis. Outros longos e difíceis. O importante é não perder a calma e tentar não se desesperar." finalizou, apoiando a mão do ombro dele.

Jon estava a ponto de chorar, dizendo que já havia passado do ponto do desespero há muito tempo, quando a serva do Castelo voltou a chamá-los, dizendo que a rainha estava começando a ter outra contração.

**

Ghost deixou o quarto e colocou-se a uivar pelos corredores, quando finalmente os dois pequenos Stark-Targaryens nasceram.

Robb e Rhaegar eram dois lindos e fortes bebezinhos, e Jon enfim deixou as lágrimas rolarem por suas bochechas quando os pequenos foram sendo, um após o outro, colocados em seu colo.

"Você conseguiu, Dany! Olhe!" disse ele, emocionado, tentando mostrar os pequenos à esposa. Porém, esta estava tão exausta, que simplesmente virou a cabeça para o lado e adormeceu.

Arya e Sansa, que haviam ficado o tempo todo aguardando ansiosas por notícias, vieram correndo conhecer os sobrinhos. Já Bran, havia feito voto de silêncio desde o final da Guerra contra os Mortos e foi o único que não apareceu. Jon costumava se perguntar o que diabos o garoto teria visto, para ficar ainda mais estranho do que já tinha se tornado, porém, naquela noite, nem se lembrou disso. 

"Eles são lindos!" disse Sansa, deslizando os dedos sobre as cabeças carequinhas dos dois bebês, que depois de chorar bastante, agora haviam se acalmado nos braços do Rei.

"É verdade. Puxaram a mãe, os dois!" zombou a irmã mais nova, arrancando um olhar ofendido do irmão "Brincadeira! Puxaram você também." consertou ela, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

"Como está a Rainha?" Tyrion apareceu no corredor, com Sor Davos em seu encalço.

"Está bem. Descansando agora." respondeu o Rei, tranquilizando-o "Estes são Robb e Rhaegar Targaryen, caso se interesse em saber." emendou, com orgulho e, assim que o Lannister assentiu com a cabeça, ele abaixou-se para mostrar-lhe as crianças.

Tyrion apenas sorriu ao ver os dois pequenos.

"Parabéns, majestade." disse Sor Davos apertando o ombro de Jon, contentemente, enquanto ele se reerguia.

"Obrigado, meu amigo." devolveu o nortenho "Agora, se todos me dão licença... Eu preciso ficar com a  minha esposa." disse, voltando para o quarto.

Cada segundo, cada minuto de agonia havia valido a pena, só de ter seus dois filhos ali, vivos e saudáveis junto dele. 

**

Daenerys dormiu por quase seis horas, mas, enfim, foi acordada pelo som do choro dos bebês.

Ao abrir os olhos, ainda pesados pelo sono, a Rainha viu Jon ao lado dela na cama, com seus dois pequenos filhotes entre eles. Ele parecia de fato um lobo, deitado de lado como estava, protegendo a ninhada com um dos braços e, inutilmente, tentando acalmá-los.

“Shhh... A mamãe já vai acordar.” dizia ele, baixinho, beijando-lhe as testas.

A Targaryen sentia que deveria estar imensamente feliz com aquela cena, mas só o que experimentava era um imenso cansaço e uma sensação de vazio estranha. De súbito, ela foi acometida por uma enorme vontade de chorar.

“Jon?” chamou a atenção do marido e o notou fitá-la, com um sorriso radiante.

“Oi, meu amor. Como você está?” quis saber ele, amoroso.

“Ainda exausta...” exalou ela, esfregando os olhos e tentando afastar as lágrimas. Aquele era para ser o dia mais feliz de sua vida, por que ela estava se sentindo tão mal?

O marido suspirou “É, eu imagino.” afirmou ele, complacentemente “Mas você acha que já consegue amamentar? Nossos filhotes estão com bastante fome...” disse, voltando a admirar os dois garotinhos.

A Khaleesi sequer sentia-se capaz de fazer o mesmo. Em seu peito, um misto de vergonha e raiva se revirava. Ela  _devia_  estar alegre, ela  _tinha_  que estar alegre... Porém, só queria no fundo era voltar a dormir.

“Eu não sei, Jon... Eu não estou me sentindo eu mesma. Eu estou... estou...”

Não conseguiu concluir. O pranto explodiu em sua garganta, impossível de ser contido, e o marido precisou ir até ela, para consolá-la.

“Dany, o que é isso? O que está havendo com você?” ele tentou entender, trazendo-a para seu peito e afagando os cabelos dela.

Todavia, a esposa só conseguia chorar e chorar.

Foi preciso que Jon buscasse Guilly e Sam, e estes disseram que, de fato, algumas mulheres reagiam daquela forma após o parto, algo que, na maioria das vezes, era passageiro.

“Mas e quanto aos bebês? Eles precisam da mãe deles!” o rei quis saber, exasperado.

Guilly apressou-se em ir pegar os dois no colo “Eles só precisam de um par de peitos com bastante leite, majestade. Tenho certeza que haverá uma ou duas servas, que também deram a luz há pouco tempo, dispostas a amamentar os futuros governantes de  _Westeros_.” tranquilizou-o, disparando com os dois pelo corredor, em direção à cozinha.

“Eu vou trazer algo para acalmar a Rainha...” Sam disse ao amigo, retirando-se do quarto também.

A mulher conseguia ver claramente nos olhos escuros do ex-bastardo o quanto ele estava perdido e desalentado com aquela situação.

“Me perdoe, Jon... Me perdoe!” ela pediu entre as lágrimas, esticando os braços para que ele voltasse para junto dela, o que o marido apressou-se em ir fazer, consolando-a.

“Está tudo bem, meu amor, se acalme. Você ouviu o que o Sam disse. Logo, logo, você vai ficar bem de novo.” afirmou ele, apertando-a forte e lhe beijando os cabelos.

“Eu preferia ter morrido no parto e tê-lo desapontado dessa maneira...” falou a mulher, soluçando e chorando ainda mais alto.

“Não diga uma coisa dessas, minha Rainha. Você não me desapontou em hora nenhuma. Você foi incrível, na verdade. E tudo isso que você está sentindo vai passar. Vai ficar tudo bem.” o marido voltou a assegurar, compreensivo, alisando as costas dela.

Dany queria conseguir acreditar nas palavras dele. Mas, naquele momento, ela se via encoberta pelas sombras da tristeza.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem se esse capítulo não foi nada feliz e sim meio sofrido! Mas como eu disse, eu não acho que as coisas serão fáceis para esse shipp na maioria do tempo, então, eles vão se fortalecendo em cima das dificuldades...  
> Quem gostou, por favor, comente! Sempre que eu estou meio desanimada com a história, basta alguém comentar para eu me animar e voltar a escrever! Então, muito obrigada pela ajuda de vocês!

**Author's Note:**

> Quem gostou deixem comments, por favor!! (Se não gostou pode deixar também, peço apenas que seja gentil).  
> Se me der na telha, talvez eu continue a história... Afinal, parece que teremos até 2019 para especular o que vai acontecer com esse ship, não é?  
> Bjokas!


End file.
